Nieve y frío
by Lightning29
Summary: Es Nochebuena, la víspera de Navidad. En esta fecha tan señalada Max pondrá punto y final a su timidez y confesará sus sentimientos. Que suerte que hacía frío afuera.


_Notas de la autora: Antes de que comencéis a leer la historia quiero aclarar algunas cosas. Para empezar Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki. El distrito de Mark Hill es pura ficción, la edad mínima para conducir en EEUU es dieciséis años, y los Bladebreakers se refieren a Max como Makkusu por que los japoneses tienen dificultad para pronunciar correctamente el nombre de Max y quería dar un toque de realismo a la historia, de hecho Makkusu es el nombre original de Max en la versión japonesa. _

_En cierta parte de la historia se dirá que Emily les deseó suerte a los Bladebreakers y les dijo que ganase el mejor. La escena a la que me refiero fue censurada en la versión occidental y aparece en la parte final del episodio veinticinco. Lo que dice Emily es una libre interpretación por que no sé japonés, pero a juzgar por las caras de los personajes, Emily les dijo algo bueno._

_Dicho esto, espero que disfruten de la historia._

__**Nieve y frío.**

Dentro de la hamburguesería los Bladebreakers estábamos reunidos. Estábamos todos los miembros: Tyson, Kai, Rey, Kenny y yo, Max. Era Nochevieja y la nieve cubría afuera las calles de Nueva York. En una temporada tan especial como aquella fui yo quien propuso que vinieran a pasarla a Estados Unidos.

Mi madre solo tuvo que hacer una llamada para convencer al señor Dickinson de enviar a los Bladebreakers a Nueva York para una ``visita especial a los laboratorios de la PPB.´´ Así no tenían que pagar nada los miembros del equipo.

Hace dos días llegaron a Nueva York y hoy estábamos cenando juntos. Nos encontrabamos en un restaurante de comida rápida porque aparte de ser sabrosa, a pesar de lo que los anuncios de la Sociedad Americana de Salud dijeran, el presupuesto de los chicos no daba para una comida más lujosa. Yo tenía dinero por que estaba en mi ciudad, pero no me importaba comer una hamburguesa de vez en cuando. De hecho lo agradecía.

Kenny, Rey y yo pedimos un menú normal, Tyson, para no defraudar a nadie, un menú doble, y Kai una ensalada. Me parecía fuera de lo normal pedir un plato de lechugas en un ``Fast food.´´ Era como, para nosotros, ir a un torneo y no participar. Pero así era Kai.

-Tyson, ¿has pensado alguna vez en lo que tanta grasa puede hacer a tu cuerpo? –pregunté de broma. Por suerte él era japonés y se pegaba atracones de arroz y pescado. Una persona con tanto apetito como él no podría haber sobrevivido en América.

-¿Sabes, Max? Lo pensé.

-¿Y?

-Al segundo me entró más hambre.

Le dimos varios golpes en la cabeza por el chiste tan tonto.

Tyson se atusó el pelo y miró a Kai.

-¿Y tu, Kai? Deberías preocuparte por la cantidad de grasas que comes. Esas lechugas deben llevar toneladas de colesterol.

Kai cerró los ojos y se llevó un trozo de ensalada a la boca.

-Creo que ya lo he pillado –respondió Tyson-. Si sonríes, mueres ¿no? No encuentro otra explicación.

-Debes animarte Kai, la Navidad te lo exige –contesté para que Kai participara en la conversación.

-A mí nadie ni nada me exige algo.

Los demás nos reímos y terminamos nuestros menús, incluso Tyson con su menú doble.

-Deberíamos reunirnos cada vez que haya una fecha importante –dijo Tyson.

-Ya, pero el problema es que tanto China, Japón y Estados Unidos tienen fechas señaladas diferentes –respondí yo-. En Japón la Navidad no es una fiesta pública. Deberías saberlo, ya que eres japonés.

-En China tampoco lo es- comentó Rey.

Kenny abrió su portátil y tecleó en él.

-Las fiestas importantes en esta época serían la Navidad para Max, el año Nuevo para Tyson, Kai y yo, y…el Año Nuevo también para Rey. Es una suerte por que así coincidimos y no perdemos estudios.

Cuando todos acabamos de cenar salimos a la calle. Estaba nevando bastante y hacía frío. Acompañé a los chicos al hotel donde se alojaban. Los hubiera alojado gustosamente en mi casa pero eran cuatro y los colchones no me sobraban.

-¿Te irás solo Makkusu? –preguntó preocupado Rey.

-Sí, conozco esta parte de Nueva York como la palma de mi mano.

-Pero es de noche y está nevando.

-No importa, llevo ropa impermeable para la nieve y hay mucha gente en la calle –Era verdad, ahora en Nochevieja las calles se llenaban de personas en busca del regalo de última hora.

-Bueno, pero por si acaso llámanos en cuanto llegues a casa –dijo Tyson preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Hasta luego chicos.

Mientras caminaba por las calles me saqué los guantes de mi chaqueta y me los puse. La nieve era molesta pero tras ver a los que tenían gafas ya no me molestaba tanto. El vapor del aire salía condensado cada vez que respiraba y las mejillas las notaba tersas.

Mientras caminaba por una de las calles menos transcurridas escuché el claxon de un coche. Miré el auto, aparcado al borde de la acera, y vi la persona que lo conducía. Era Emily.

Me acerqué al coche y la saludé. La ventanilla se abrió y una brisa de aire caliente me acarició la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí Emily? –pregunté.

-Lo mismo digo yo. ¿Qué haces solo a estas horas?

-Venía de una cena con los Bladebreakers.

-Sí quieres te puedo llevar a casa.

Me quedé atónito, no me esperaba aquello. Miré a las personas que caminaban por la calle para que Emily no se fijara en mi expresión de asombro, y tras unos segundos, asentí tímidamente.

-Si no te importa. Hace frío aquí afuera.

Emily presionó una palanca que había tras el volante y los seguros de las puertas se quitaron. Entré en el vehículo y al momento coloqué las manos enguantadas sobre la rejilla de la calefacción.

-Gracias por llevarme –dije-. Mi madre está en casa de mi tía y mi padre está haciendo los preparativos de para mañana.

Emily arrancó el motor y se incorporó al tráfico.

-En mi casa estamos igual, mis padres no paran de ir de un lado para otro sacando manteles y comidas. Yo he tenido que ir a comprar vino y verduras –Emily señaló la parte trasera de su coche. Me giré y ví dos grandes bolsas. De una de ellas sobresalía el corcho de una botella-. ¿Dónde vives?

-En Mark Hill, en el 125 –contesté.

-Eso está cerca de mi casa. Te dejaré en la puerta.

-Muchas gracias. Parece mentira que aunque hoy esté nevando haga menos frío ¿verdad?

Emily se encogió de hombros, atenta a la carretera.

-Es normal. También pasa cuando llueve. El agua al condensarse produce una reacción exotérmica.

Asentí a pesar de que no había entendido nada. Paramos en un semáforo y Emily me miró.

-No sabes lo que es exotérmico ¿verdad? –negué con al cabeza sonrojado-. Es cuando la reacción que se produce libera calor. Por eso cuando el agua se condensa en forma líquida o sólida, lluvia o nieve, hace menos frío.

-Vaya, jamás lo habría sabido.

El semáforo se puso en verde y el coche volvió a moverse. Entramos en una de las calles más comerciales de Nueva York. Tantas luces de neón y pantallas leds en los edificios hacían desaparecer la noche. Hasta las luces del coche parecían una estupidez con tanta luz.

-¿Donde pasarás la Navidad Emily?

Emily frunció el ceño, como si la pregunta la molestara.

-En familia, como siempre.

-Yo también, pero me refiero antes de la cena. Yo iré a almorzar con los Bladebreakers.

-Yo me quedaré en mi casa ayudando en la cocina.

Me recosté en el asiento y me quité los guantes. Ya empezaba a hacer calor allí dentro.

-Creí que los All Starz tendríais un almuerzo juntos.

Emily suspiró y bajó la temperatura del vehículo. Seguramente habría intuido que tenía calor al quitarme los guantes.

-Los chicos irán a un restaurante en el centro –dijo rápidamente-, pero a mí no me va. Los conozco, sé que apenas comerán para después ir a cualquier discoteca o lugar parecido.

Preferí no hacer comentarios sobre aquello. Los All Starz eran un grupo de chicos de la misma edad que parecían compartir una misma afición, el deporte, pero Emily era distinta de los chicos de su equipo. Me pregunté si acaso ella sentía que el resto del equipo le daba un poco de lado.

Me acordé de la impresión que nos dio a los Bladebreakers la primera vez que la vimos: una sabelotodo demasiado arrogante.

A Tyson le caía mal, a Kai parecía irritarle cada vez que le hablaba, y durante el torneo benéfico que se celebró en Las Vegas nuestro compañero de equipo se enfadó con ella por atacar su beyblade.

La miré mientras tomaba una esquina en dirección a Mark Hill.

Pero ella cambió, yo la vi cambiar. Antes de la final del torneo americano nos deseó suerte y dijo que ganara el mejor, y cuando Kai quiso robarnos las bestias-bit, fue ella quien vino al aeropuerto para avisarme de lo que sucedía.

-¿El 125 dijiste?

Salí de mi sopor y miré la calle. Había dejado de nevar.

-Sí, allí, más adelante.

Emily aparcó en la entrada del garaje y quitó el seguro de las puertas.

-Ya llegamos. Hasta luego Max –dijo Emily mientras sonreía-, y feliz Navidad.

Sin embargo no me bajé del coche. Permanecí en el asiento del copiloto arrugando los guantes.

-Eh –dijo ella dándome un golpe en el hombro-. Despierta Max, ya hemos llegado.

-Emily.

-¿Hum?

-Sí quieres, pues venir con nosotros mañana a almorzar. Comeremos en una hamburguesería. No tendrás que preocuparte por que nosotros no vamos a ninguna discoteca –Me callé durante unos segundos y reí-. Bueno, aunque queramos no creo que con nuestra edad nos dejaran.

Emily se puso colorada y agachó la cabeza.

-Yo…no…

-A los demás no les importará.

-Gracias Max, pero no es mi equipo, no me sentiría cómoda con ellos. No lo digo por tí.

-Bueno, pero si cambias de opinión, llama a mi madre y pregunta por mí.

Me bajé del coche, y una ráfaga de aire frío me despeinó mis ya despeinados pelos rubios.

Me despedí con una mano y me giré hacia la puerta de mi casa, pero en cuanto escuché las ruedas moverse sobre el cemento, me volteé y golpeé el cristal de la ventanilla, que al rato bajó.

-¿Qué ocurre Max? –preguntó Emily confusa.

-Bueno… –tragué saliva-, si no quieres ir con los Bladebreakers, ¿por qué no quedamos tu y yo para merendar? Hay una tienda cerca de Central Park donde venden pasteles calentitos. Mis primas van al instituto que hay al lado por lo que para desayunar compran los pasteles a un dólar. No hace falta que vengas arreglada, yo iré con mis vaqueros.

Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Me gusta, me gusta Emily. me confesé yo mismo.

Emily se quedó atónita y se puso más colorada aún.

-¿Y bien? –sentía prisa por que sabía que mi padre, tras escuchar el sonido de motor, nos estaría espiando a través de las cortinas de la ventana del salón.

-Max, yo no…

-Solos tú y yo –recalqué.

Emily apretó las manos en el volante y finalmente sonrió.

-Está bien, mañana por la tarde, a las cuatro en la Avenida 40, frente a la tienda de ropa Joy´s, pero sin los Bladebreakers. Y no esperes que vaya arreglada.

Había aceptado la invitación. Sentí como un gran peso desaparecía de mi cuerpo.

-Claro, tampoco lo esperes de mí- dije sonriendo.

Emily se fue en su vehículo. Respiré profundamente. El vapor que expiré ascendió rápidamente. Que difícil era conseguir una cita.


End file.
